Non-invasive imaging technologies allow images of the internal structures or features of a patient to be obtained without performing an invasive procedure on the patient. In particular, such non-invasive imaging technologies rely on various physical principles, such as the differential transmission of X-rays through the target volume or the reflection of acoustic waves, to acquire data and to construct images or otherwise represent the observed internal features of the patient.
For example, in computed tomography (CT) and other X-ray based imaging technologies, X-ray radiation spans a subject of interest, such as a human patient, and a portion of the radiation impacts a detector where the image data is collected. In digital X-ray systems a photodetector produces signals representative of the amount or intensity of radiation impacting discrete pixel regions of a detector surface. The signals may then be processed to generate an image that may be displayed for review. In CT systems a detector array, including a series of detector elements, produces similar signals through various positions as a gantry is displaced around a patient.
In the images produced by such systems, it may be possible to identify and examine the internal structures and organs within a patient's body. However, the produced images may also include artifacts such as metal artifacts that adversely affect the quality of the images due to a variety of factors. In conventional computed tomography (CT), these metal artifacts are difficult to remove from the images.